Good and Broken
by FireyTenshi
Summary: Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jackson make their way through life sharing loving memories of eachother. Funny, haunting, and just simply hot! Liley, Moliver, Loliver, JakeOliver and way more! Enjoy, REVIEW. It is greatly appreciated.
1. Ready, Set, Don't Go

**Hannah Montana - Good and Broken**

**By: Flame-Washu**

OT - Older Teen - Language, Sexual Content, Incest.

_Disclaimer - I do not own Hannah Montana, nor it's characters. All the storylines in this story belong to me._

A/N - I am excited to write my first Hannah Montana story, it's only a three-shot story about Miley's encounters with the closest people to her. There are a few hauntings, love-making scenes, and a lot of heavy situations. Please be aware that if you are younger than 16 years old, I strongly suggest you not read this. Also there are three different stories contained in "Good and Broken".

Each chapter has an individual pairing. For your interests only, here they are.

Chapter One - Miley POV - (Ready, Get Set, Don't Go) - Miley, Billy Cyrus

Chapter Two - Oliver POV - (Lean On Me, You and Me Together) - Jackson, Oliver, and, Oliver, Lily

Chapter Three - Lily POV - (I Don't Think About It, Good and Broken) - Miley, Lily, and, Miley, Lily, Oliver

Bonus Chapter - Jake POV - (Start All Over) - Miley, Oliver, Jake Ryan

Timeline - Mid 2nd Season (One, Three, and Bonus)

Timeline - Episode: Smells Like Teen Sellout (Two: Lean On Me)

Timeline - Episode: (After) The Way We Almost Weren't (Two: You and Me Together)

This is all just to fill those empty voids of your favorite Hannah Montana characters, and what they really do outside of thier normal situations. Good and Broken is your guide to everything you've ever wanted on the side of Miley's world.

Also, please don't start contoversy or flames on the situation of the first chapter. I did it because I love Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, and I noticed that He supported his daughter on every degree. Just saying before the errors are caused. Otherwise please review story, criticism is accepted, always meaning to improve my work. Other than that, please enjoy. It's going to be a breeze.

Are you overloaded,

Can't decode it,

Yor's life's imploded now.

There's a risk worth takin',

A pain worth achin',

On this hollow ground, We can,

Let go, don't hold onto all of life's hardest parts,

When we pick a stoppin,

Let's keep on rockin,

to the rythym of our hearts,

We can, we can,

Break outta here, jump on over,

there where, the air is clearer,

We can, we can,

Forget the pace, win in our race,

Become a broken chain, yeah,

We are broken chains, yeah,

Good and broken.

**One - Ready, Get Set, Don't Go**

I was so happy to see my friends again, it's been a few months now and I couldn't wait to catch up with them. I had a few Hannah songs stuck in my head, I continued to echo and and play them in my head. But I was really relieved that the tour was over, it was one hell of a ride. But one thing, I couldn't have survived the journey without my awesome daddy. He was standing next to me unlocking the door to our Malibu home, and letting me in before him.

I turned the lights on, and dropped my luggage on the ground and smiled. I was so happy to be home, it will all start again, but I'm not going to waste the time I have to take my break. I was still recovering from a headache caused by my die-hard fans. I laid myself down on the couch and put my hand on my aching forehead. My dad was making his famous Hot Choco cup for me. I knew he wasn't supposed to give me any before bed, but hey I was hungry, I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning.

The surroundings of midnight was a good feeling. Just hearing the distant rush of the waves hitting against the coast right outside the window. Daddy came over to me and gave me a wet towel and placed it on my forehead. "Here you go, bud." He said. I giggled, and let him sit next to me. I sat up and took a sip from my hot chocolate. He rested his arm over the couch and around my shoulder. He made me feel so happy to be home. I loved my dad so much, no matter how embarassing or just plain weird he may be, he was always there for me. And I know he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

Being a 15 year old popstar was tough, but in the end I would have to come home, I still had awhile before I would go solo, and my dad would soon have to let me go. I didn't care for the moment, as long as the way things are, stay as they are as long as I would need them to.

Me and my dad fell asleep on the couch together, letting the dreams guide us through the night. He cuddled with me the whole time. I felt time rush, and all the worlds problems felt as if they never mattered. That's the way my dad made me feel, my mom used to make me feel the same way. But somehow she allowed my dad to take the same aura and protect me as much as she would have.

The sun rised swiftly, and the shining light given off by the beach, I hear the birds chirping along with the mornings awakening. I lift myself up and looked around, seeing daddy smile at me. "Mornin' darlin." He said, then he continued to flip his pancakes. I loved the smell of his breakfast, it was one of those reasons to get up early. "Morning daddy, what ya makin?" I say to him jumping over at the bar. "Well lets see, pancakes, bacon, and cinnamon toast." He told me spinning in circles to grab the milk from the refrigerator.

"What, you mean you were witing a song during my tour!?" I said excitedly. "Oh yes, I can't wait to here it. All your songs are awesome. I cannot wait to hear it." I say giggling enthusiastically. "What is it going to be about this time? Please don't put me through the whole misunderstanding with the bunny song." I said. No, I knew my dad better than that. That was just really strange to think that dad would write a song about money-stealing bunnies. But when he showed me the actual song he wrote, "Bigger Than Us" I would always be excited when he would write a new song.

"Miley, Lily called an hour ago. She said she couldn't wait to see ya." He told me, he then walked over to the answering machine and pressed play to let me hear the message. "Hey Miley, it's Lily. I just wanted to say congratualtions on the tour, and me and Oliver cannot wait to see you. We missed you so much, we couldn't find anything to do while you were away. Anyway I'll drop by later! Bye!" Then the machine beeped. Man that girl can squeal, but she was maturing along with Oliver. They are so cute now. They would probably show up in the afternoon. But I hardly got to talk to dadfy that much during the tour. The managers kept pulling me aside to play and practice the songs that I would play on stage.

"Breakfast is ready darlin'" He called from my side. I jumped up and down and brushed my hair back with my hands. He came over to me and set down my plate along with orange juice. He smiled at me and pulled his hair back as well. My dad is so sexy when he does that. I don't tell him that, it would be weird. I winked at him as he sat down to eat. "You know, aren't things so much quieter and more relaxing without Jackson." I said out of randomness, well it was true. Him having a girlfriend to keep him company all the time was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Tell me about it." He said and laughed. "Also, I forgot to give you this during tour." He said to me, he then pulled out a purple gift bag. He handed it to me and winked. "Oh my gosh, daddy what is it?" I said and excitedly. I took it and pulled out the paper, and then I grabbed a brown and white striped skirt out of the bag and screamed. "Oh my gosh, daddy I love it." I jumped out of my chair and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You better check to the bottom to bud'." He said again. I went back over to the bag, and pulled out a white box. I took off the lid and stared at a beautiful necklace with a cursive capital "M" as the amulet. I gasped. "Oh daddy, I love it so much." I went back over to him and gave him a bigger hug.

On accident I kissed him on his lips harshly. He gave me his sweet smirk, and chuckled. I don't think he would've minded it, to him it was probably just a normal father daughter kiss. I just smiled, and gave him the necklace to put it around my neck. I pulled my hair over, he ot up and put the amulet around my neck. I looked at him with my appraciative smile. "Daddy. thank you so much. I'm going to go upstairs and try on the skirt." I then took the skirt and ran upstairs. "My pleasure Miles." He said with an adorable smile on his face.

My daddy was always strict when it comes to skirts, but somehow he thinks I'm mature enough to wear one now. Well I wore one before, but not around daddy of course. I loved being a rebellious rockstar. But in the end I would respect daddy's rule. I went in my bedroom and looked out the window to catch the awesome view of Malibu's beach. I threw off my pants, panties and slipped on my awesome short skirt. I felt like being 'free' today, it felt good not to wear underwear. Good bye good girl Hannah, and hello bad girl Miley.

When I was finished dressed, I looked in the mirror to see my hot body shine. But these shoes look retarded with the skirt, so I went and got my long school girl socks, and pulled on cute white tennis shoes. There now that's rebellious hot rockstar girl right there. I think I'm done here now. I ran down stairs and saw my dad finish the dishes in the sink. I looked at him with a seductive smile on my lips. "What do you think daddy?" I say sexily. He just gasped, and muttered "woah."

"You look pretty darn good, Miley." He said wiping his hands on the drying towel. He came over to me and pulled some of my hair behind my ears. He leaned in and touched his beautiful lips against mine, he moved his mouth around mine. He took hold of my neck lightly, and put his other big muscular arm around my waist. He then pulled away to look at me again, my heart was pounding through my ears. I was shaking, and the whole inside of my body felt cold and empty.

He went back onto me, and pressed his tongue against my lips. I open my mouth lightly to feel his tongue collide with mine, he moves his tongue around swiftly. I'm starting to enjoy this passionate moment with my own father. It was wrong, but felt so good. "Daddy, take me." I whisper heavily in his ear. He gave me his handsome smile, then he moved me over to the couch and lightly pressed his body on top of mine, and continued to explore my mouth. He moved his hands to my upper legs and rubbed them, when he moved higher and under my skirt, I felt myself shiver.

Before I knew it, that finger of his passed my sensitive barrier. He pushed his finger back and forth slowly allowing me to adjust, he rocked his other hand up and down my thighs. I felt so strange right now. Who would have thought that I would make love to my father. It was a very hurtful feeling, dangerous to what I would thought be good morals. But I could never feel something so awesome in my life.

I cradled his tongue with mine, and when he felt dominance with me he pulled his fingers out of my opening. They were wet and covered with my pre-cum. I was embarassed so I blushed thickly. I looked at him with an envious expression on my face. He smiled warmly and unzippep his tight pants slowly. He looked at me with fear, he wouldn't say anything to me. He knew that if we would stop anyhow our crime would already be commited, I don't even want to think about it like that. I want him to know that even though mom is gone, he can love me as much as he did her in every way.

Daddy then released his dick from his pants imprisonment. My eyes flashed at the sight of that gorgeous cock. He leaned against me, and gave me his smile again. I smirked at him as well, I put hands on the side of his cheeks and pulled his face to mine and sent a harsh and hot kiss. Oh gosh, I want my dad.

He held himself above me, moving to the full bodied cushions of the couch . He looked down on me and hovered himself over me. I spread my legs apart from eachother slowly telling him I wanted him to do this. "Ready bud?" He says to me as if this was something he would do often. I chuckled cutely at him and nodded. He then slided himself past my opening slowly, I instantly release a loud moan of pain and let a whimper escape my lips. He gave me a frequent smile, he nodded occasionally to let me know it's going to be okay.

It was the most amazing feeling, him moving himself back and forth inside of me, with each strong thrust I adjusted vastly and all the moans started to fade. His thick shaft would move flawlessly in my slick walls of heat. I am really allowing myself to give unto my father, all my own.

His movements were sleeker and more rough when he started to feel that rush of pleasure surge through him. He may not even know it, but he was probably giving me more pleasure then I was providing for him. I held his hips and smashed them against me, and made him go harder and faster. Even though it was all happening so fast, the best part about this is that he would never let go of sight of my eyes. He was aware the whole time whether I felt comfortable or not.

Love, it was real. When you can feel it inside of you, it can be that one who cares about you more than anything. Even if it means giving pain. But it was pain, but the pleasre seemed to drown the rough feelings of love-making. His perfect esscence filled me on the inside, and will forever be apart of me. Nothing will happen in the end though, we were safe. Only that fear will stop it. Awareness of this experience was omniscient to any other feeling in the world.

"Daddy, I love you so much." I said when he slowly removes himself from me, sending me his adorable smile. "I love you too, Miles." He whispers to me. He then pulls back his hair behind his ears and winks at me. He zips his pants up and leant over me and kissed me. He then walked over to the counter and turned face over to the sink and buttoned his shirt. I pressed my legs together again looking at my nails, replaying our activity and blushing over and over again.

Why? I love him so much, and he chose me to experience lovemaking. Was this just his way of telling me that its only safe if it's with someone that you trust, love, and know dearly.

"Miley, promise me that you'll stick around with your old man for awhile." he tells me looking back over to me. I smile sharply, my promise already in my hands. But it was a promise I know that I couldn't keep. I'm alrady being pulled into various situations in that world where people once discover you, your thiers and an idol. They need me, but I still need him. But I can never admit that to him.

"I promise daddy, for now." I say with my crystal blue eyes locking in with his. I'm moving too fast for him, that's for sure. But I still think I need him a lot longer than I expected.

It all came back to me. He showed me a beautiful song to me on the plane, when I tried to escape to floridat to try to compete with Mikayla at a charity. He sang it to me, next to me. Say he loves me and doesn't want me to drift away from him. I'm his last child, better yet his daughter. Jackson has totally moved on, well he sticks around here to annoy me and ask daddy for money sometimes. But hey we both still love him.

I totally regret everything I did to hurt him, he never cared for it. He understood me perfectly, what's a typical teenaged girl to do. Sit around and text on my cell all day. But with the gift of courage on my mom's side of the family, and on my dad's side is dreamers. But now I'm living those dreams now, which was completely unexpected. But it happened, and living a double life had way too many advantages. I can hear my name being called in the future.

But somehow, I really want to take my daddy with me. But I can't


	2. Lean On Me

**Two - Lean On Me**

I focus the lenses to stay completely focused on Jackson as he tries to break those coconuts. He tries to crack one open by launching it against a sharp rock edge. But it always rebounds to hit him on the head again. I laugh again and again at him, he was just so hilarious. "Umm, Oliver?" Jacksons says once again. I look at him with a forward grin. "Ha, don't worry Jackson. It's erased." I say to the hopeless brother of Miley.

I shut the camera off to look at him. He just sits there moping, but he chuckles at himself. "Oliver, this is hopeless. Even my warrior ambition won't tell me to quit. But I'm starting to go that direction." He said then grabbing his 'magic fire sticks' and scraping them together over and over again. He looked hungry, well that was because I heard his stomach growl fiercely. "Wow, you really should have brought food with you." I say to him.

Jackson is competing on the hit reality show "Teen Wilderness Challenge" and I'm his audition taper. And right now there is a vague chance he might even be considered. But I will support him every step of the way. He's perfect in every way for something like this. He's strong, clever, and funny. Just what anyone would find in someone who is breaking thier own time that they could prove that they are not only just people who are too dependent on technology. But this was more about surviving the plain wilderness.

A few hours after he told me he would run off to the beach and see if he would catch anything there, I wait patiently, a lttle hungry myself. So I simply just called for pizza, and went back to my house to grab one of my dad's camping tent. It even had a little tv that relie on reception. He came back finally with a freaky creature in his hands. "Finally after six hours, I caught this little beauty." He said holding up a moving crab.

"Now, let's feast!" he says sarcastically and with that funny grumble of his. He is so adorable when he's being silly, even more with that camouflage paints all over his face. He scrapes his sticks against eachother again to see if he could build a fire, I wasn't exactly paying attention to this but his crab seemes to escape away from his side. When I looked over, "Uh Jackson, where's your crab?" I tell him looking surprised.

He looked around him and stuttered. "No!" He yells jumping up and down like a kid. I run over to him to give him some confidence. I grab his shoulder tightly. "Jackson! Get a grip, now come on. You can do this, we're in this together. You and me side by side living on nothing but..." I then hear the forgotten order of pizza delivering to me.

"Delivery for Oliver Oken." The pizza guy says walking around our enclosed rocks. "Oh! Right here dude." I let go of Jackson and walk over to the pizza and grabbed it from his hands. I handed him my money and he just walked out. Jackson stutters more looking at the delicious pizza in my hands. It was hot underneath my hands, I smile at mouth watering Jackson. "Anyway, you are a teen wilderness champion. Now sure you can stuff your face in this delicious pizza and won't have to worry about the whole surviving things. Ugh, you don't want to do that. But I'm weak." I take a bite of a piece of pizza and in the corner of my eye Jackson his trying to grab it out of my hands.

"And that's why I'm going to eat this in my tent." I say to him and walked away from Jackson a few feet and dove into my little tent and turned on the tv. "Looks like theres gonna be a storm headed our way, and it looks like we'll see some hail." The weather reporter woman says. I gasp and suddenly hear a loud boom of thunder. I zip up my tent to stay away from the rain above. When it starts trickling on the roof of the tent, I also hear Jackson making chants and then whimpers.

I felt so bad for him, but he is so intent on making it through this trial. So I want him to realize his decision, and that it takes withstands to handle. I realize I fall asleep and wake up three hours after. I open my tent from it's zipper and look at Jackson curled up in a ball. Thid is just too much, even for him. What kind of friend would I be if I just watch him suffer. This proves to me that he's surely not capable to take it to the next level on "Teen Wilderness Challenge". But he will still be a champion to me. I was never overly fond of Jackson, but maybe now he just might need me this time.

I walk out of my tent and took my hand to Jacksons arm. "Come on, you'll get sick if you stay out here in the rain." I told him.. He slowly stopped shivering and looked at me with the most surprised expression I've ever seen. He immediately took my hand and lifted himself up. I took my arm around his shoulders and helped carry him over to my tent. When he laid down on the sleeping bag, I handed one of the towels in my bag. He dried himself off with it and stopped to look at me and smile.

"You hungry? I have PB & J, and soda." I asked. He nodded quickly. I laugh and grabbed the bread, peanut butter, and jelly. He looked a mess, especially that his camouflage face paint is all smuged. He continued to get most of that off with the towel. The storm got a little heavier than earlier. And I begin to flinch at the loud sound of the monstrous thunder. As I was spreading the jelly, Jackson comments at my weak reflex. "Aw, Ollie fraid' of the thunder and lightnin'." I smile sheepishly.

"As I said earlier. I'm weak Jackson. A sissy that's for sure." I say ashamedly. He just chuckled, "Just joking around with you." Then he moves closer to me. He put his hand on my shoulder, and then I finished his sandwich and handed it to him. He started to eat a few bites off of it and to one big gulp from the drink. He laid himself down now and put his hands behind his head.

I just stared and took off my shirt. I then lay myself down to try and fall asleep. "Hey Jackson, could you give me a blanket. It's by your side." I asked him. He nodded and looked to the edge of the tent and grabbed a big fluffy blanket and gave it to me. I smiled and wrapped myself tightly in it. I sense that Jackson is still staring at me as if I completely ignored his needs. But when I realized it, I threw up part of the blanket to cover him.

It was loud outside, just the thunder taking control. I was scared, but the thing is, is that Jackson wasn't. Jackson breathed heavily as he sleeped. I got closer to him because I still felt a little cold, so I wanted his body warmth. I hated myself for doing this, I wasn't all that tired, even mostly because the storm is keeping me up. But I had to say something to Jackson. "Jackson?" I asked silently but just enough for him to hear me. He turned over to see my face close to his. He flinched slightly but stayed stable around me. "Yea?" He answered.

"Do you ever think about me... You know, when I'm not around." I asked upsettingly. Why did a I have to ask him something like that, I guess I could'nt help it. I rarely think about Jackson, I never crushed on him. But I did like who he was, and sometimes he could be really sexy. I'm not yaoi, I'm just oriental, experimental. And needs it when I need it.

"Uh, what do you mean. Occasionally if that's what you are asking me." He said in a confused tone. I stared deeply in his eyes. I hugged him quickly and heavily. He squrmed a few times, but then finally put his arms around my waist. "Hey man, I appreciate the love. But don't think I'll go far with you, cause' I won't. But either way, I thank you for helping me with this. Even though there's probably no chance on getting the show." He chuckles. I smile, and put my hand on his upper leg. Moving more up, Jackson seemed irresistable to me now. I wanted him for a moment. This is probably the closest I'll ever get to Miley on the other hand.

"Oliver, please. Come on now, don't be like this." He says with a streak of seriousness, but a little helpless. I smiled sweetly at him and rubbed his bulge. He gasped heavily and shivered. I then reach him, put my lips next to his and lock together. I moved my lips passionately around his, guess he wasn't so defensive after all. He tightly puts his arms around me and falls slowly backwards on his pillow. Enjoying this and increasing the excitement, I bring my tongue forcefully into our scene. I lick his delicious lips and enters his mouth. We explore eachothers taste, and touch eathothers bodies.

He then turns position and leans over me and kisses me more. I whimper at the touch of his fingers and moan at the breathless trance he put me in with his mouth.

He stopped and shook his head at me. "Sorry Oliver." He says deeply almost seeming to cry. He goes back to his sleeping bag and shuts his eyes tightly and not facing me. I just stared, I cried lightly. But I understood. It was fair, it wasn't right. Would I ever recieve what I want and need, it seemed that everything was just a blur now. I had been reasonably rejected by Jackson. I knew now, I had forgotten that he had a girlfriend. So it meant more than I thought, he didn't even want a one night stand with me.

I replayed our kiss, this hurt too much. First he accepts a kiss and now he tells me he wants to stop. I helped him with everything I possibly could. At times, I spent more time with him than I did with Miley and Lily. I'm not going to let it hurt me, I wanted more than him anyway. Who am I really dedicated to, it was difficult though. Most girls and guys find me 'cute', not 'hot. So therefore I would not be one to go after. that would be my job.

I love Jackson, but maybe it was meant to stop. I guess we both weren't full commited to this. It didn't matter anymore, I have to stop thinking about it. It will only eat me more, and bring me down. This happens to me all the time, first I fall in love with Hannah, turns out it was my three-year best friend Miley. And she never crushed on me. Lily never showed interest, or may be she was waiting for me. Who knows, all I care about is to have someone I can love and spend most of my days with. For now I realized that iIve been chasing too far away to catch.


	3. You and Me Together

**Two - You and Me Together**

They struggle to reach the phone, but they just couldn't reach it. "... We just drove past the world's largest rubber band ball, that sucker is huge! Well I'll be home in a few days, make sure you water my plants. Bye Lily." Miley calls from the answering machine and hanging up. Lily breathes heavily as she falls to the ground. "I hate you." She says to Oliver. He rolls his eyes and breathes in heavily. "38." He says. Referring to how many times Lily said that.

Oliver lifts himself up from the ground and trys to regain his balance with a giant wooden chair stuck to his back. Lily as well. "Ugh! Okay, I'm just going to go get the nail polish remover like we were and just pray to god it works. He wals up stairs swaying back and forth up the stairs, careful that he won't fall down again. He arrives to Miley's bedroom and turns to her bathroom. he looks in the closet for her nail polish stuff and catches the remover in his eyes. He grabs it and opens the bottle, he then dumps a little at the edge of where the glue is attached to his ass,

The glue starts to weaken, and Oliver finally breaks free of the monster glue. He jumps up and down in excitement and yells to Lily, "Hey it works!!" He yells to the downstairs. "Great!" She yells sarcastically. "Now could you bring the frekin' bottle down here and help me!" She yells. Oliver nods to himself and laughs.

He runs downstairs and helps Lily up from the ground. He pours some of the nail polish remover at the glued spot and breaks the solid glue to allow Lily to break free.

She hugs me and runs her head, "Thanks, yes! Now we can finally make it to the Maroon 5 concert." I smile, "The concert is tomorrow night, hey do you wanna crash here at Miley's house?" I asked her, that would be kinda fun. Just me and her together, we can stay up all night, make it to the concert, and just be crazy. She never meant all the mean things she said as we were attached to the chairs and merely stuck together. But she was right, I am an idiot sometimes.

"Ew, my clothes are all sticky." She says, she said she is going to drop by her house, telling her mom where she'll be, and grabbing some clothes. She did so, me as well. We met up together back at Miley's house and dropped our things. "Well I gotta finish somethings for Miley." Lily said going over to the water can at the counter and going all around the house watering all of Mr. Stewarts plants. I picked up the chairs that were left by the bar and went to her house's trash can and dropped them off. "Pbh, monster glue. What an idiot I am." I mutter to myself and chuckled.

I see Lily back in the house finish watering plants and making the house spotless. The sun completely fell and night arose quickly. I looked around the house to see what rooms there were. My favorite bedroom was Robby Ray's, plus, who would go near Jackson's room. It stinks worse than a garbage dump area.

"Lily, I'm getting a hot bath!" I yell down to her, I said this as soon as I stare at Robby Ray's awesome spa bath with rich lotions and shampoos, conditioners, and essentials. Lily jumps up to my side and see's it too. "Ooh! I want one one too!" Lily adds along with me. I look at her in shock and positive surprise. "With me?" I ask her concincingly and as sexy as I could be. She rolls her eyeballs and nods slightly.

"But first, I'm hungry. Hey! Do you want to me to make dinner for us?" I ask. She jumps up and down. "Okay!" She says excitedly. It was true, I was a really a good cook. I use to cook for my family all the time because they loved my food so much. I ran down to the kitchen and looked at all of the supplies and supplies thay they had. -I'm going to be cookin' good tonight.- I finish colorfully in my mind. I search the cupboards and refrigerator for a few things to cook. I grabbed the meat, potatoes, and dumplins' and started working my magic.

It didn't take me long to get everything ready and set them in the oven to cook. Therefore I just stared at Lily watching television the hold time. You know, I realized that I didn't care what anybody else thinks anymore. I think I've fallen for Lily, I've always adored that adorable squeal when she was excited, and even that I think she can be really cute as her secret identity "Lola" than Miley sometimes is as "Hannah". It's all downhill from here, I'll slowly tell her tonight by doing special things for her. Now that we are unstuck annoyingly from the chairs, I will stick us back together where we won't want to seperate.

I love the way Lily giggles at me when I say something funny. Like I say something so random, and it's so stupid it's funny. The timer rang telling me that the food in the oven was done cooking. I call for Lily, and she quickly comes running into the dining area and hugs me. "I'll get it for you, you just sit right here. It's coming up." I said taking over to the table. She sits down as I pour her wine, I knew we weren't old enough to drink. But who cares, we're here alone. Ain't nobody gonna catch us. "Thanks Ollie." She says adorably to me. I give her my hot smirk and went back into the kitchen to grab the food.

The table was already set, so I went over to it with my lighter and lit up the candles. Lily gasps and she looks at me briefly, but I've noticed something. Her light blue eyes turned darker and darker to almost this night blue, and her pupils become small. And her long dark blonde hair shines radiantly. "Damn Lily, you are beautiful." I compliment her with a surprised look on my face. "I could say the same thing about you." She said seductively. She got up from the table and walked over to me. She then pressed her lips against mine, I act quickly to move my lips to match her movements. As hot as this was, I stopped it. I put my finger at her lips to stop them from attacking me. "Ah ah, let's not spoil the dinner" I added.

We dug in our food and staring at eachother's eyes and bodies. I've never seen Lily like this, usually she would wear something tomboyish or freestylish. Even as she was a skater girl, it turned me on. I couldn't take the suspense anymore, I am not ashamed that me Oliver Oken has fallen in loved from my long time best friend Lily Truscott.

As we finished, I got up and let her take my hand. I guided her up the stairs while holding eachothers hand and walked her in the bathroom and she saw that the bathtub was filled with hot water and rose petals. And candles surrounding the room. She gasped for the second time. "I know that we've been through alot lately, so I decided to something nice for you. Do you like it?" I asked her. She just laughed strangely. "Like it... I love it! Oliver, I had no idea you had such a romantic side to you." She told me, I laughed at myself.

"So. wanna join me? Lily?" I asked her touching her cheek. She gives me sad face and shook her head, but I knew she couldn't refuse. "Oh Oliver, I will." She said. I took my heavy jacket off, and stared at her sexily. She blushed, even when I haven't took that much off yet. Then I take my shirt off, and revealed my nicely toned chest and muscles. She viewed at me dangerously, she wanted me now. She finally slips off her one piece dress and turns around to take off the rest. Then I finish at my pants and boxers. Then shoes and socks. When she finishes, she turns back around to face me.

Now I was staring at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I didn't even compare her to Miley anymore. She continues to stare into my brown eyes as she walks over to me and kisses me. "The water's gonna get cold." I whispered into her ear. She giggled lowly. Then I held her hand and we walked into the amazingly hot waters and looked at eachother getting comfortable. I scooted nect to her and put my arms around her. I then lean my face in to connect to hers, as we finally reunite our lips. Turning and twisting eachother and striving to take over. This was it, I love this girl so much. And there's no way I'll ever lose her.

Making out our love with the intense pressure of our lips colliding together can't feel any better than this right now. I stroke her gorgeous hair and allow my tongue to stride hers now. We now let our tongues massage eachothers. And this happening is giving me the hardest boner I've had forever. I was so hot right now, literally. At the point we are both sweating small droplets. We break for air, and that gave me the chance to look down at her perfect body.

Was this the angel I've finally claimed. No one else, she's mine forever. I won't allow this one to go by. She gives me the look like she never loved anyone but me. She brushes my dark brown hair with her fingers and kisses me again, but only for a second. Lily and I cuddled together and felt eachothers body. I could tell she was trying to avoid my hardness which made me laugh.

"I love you so much Oliver." She says after a few moments of silence. I gasped and held her tightly. "I love you too. Lily" I said and allowed her to take over.

The next couple minutes I have her in my mouth, intensely controlling eachother. Our unclothed bodies spinning out of the bathroom and onto Robby Ray's bed. Now she's beneath me staring from above. I give her a soft kiss on her neck and moved lower. I reached her breasts which I licked and caressed with my tongue. She moans loudly, "Oliver, stop!" She yells at the top of her lungs. As much as I hated to make her feel me teasing her I went on. Taking her perk nipple and biting it. I then stop to look ta her breathing heavily.

I rub my wet body against hers feeling every inch of her angelic body. I love to hear moans escape everytime I touch her lovely center. This was a moment I keep with me for the rest of my life. Her moans echoing in my head over and over again tempting me to touch her more. I glide my middle finger across her center. She pulls in to try to get away. But I know she wants it to go on.

For ends of my urges to do everything I can to her body to give her all the pleasure I can give. I slip a finger in her pussy, and slide in and out of it. For me it felt good to feel her most sacred passage. She whimpers, and frequently looks at me to check that I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, but I won't.

I stop when I hear moans increase from space. Then I decided to hover over her and giver her a kiss. "I want you so much Lily, but will you have me?" I asked her. She raises an eyebrow in love, "I want you so bad Oliver." She says, she leans up and hugs me. I rock her back and forth as I move to get her against the rail and wall. I give her my sharp eyes. And have my dick press up against her. "Yeeep!" I hear her now, I laugh. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay. Just think of me and all the times we've spent together. All the pains and all the pleasure. It's gonna be just like that. Only all mashed up together." I advised her. She nodded.

It was like entering heaven, a single and small place not attainable anywhere else. I yelped as I took in the awesome warmth of inside her. She moans as if she just lost a long time pain. What do you know, Lily is not one of pain. I smile at her. And pushed in her entrance agin to feel that shock again. Out of Lily, and taking another thrust at her. She throws her head back in pleasure. The environment closes into us and gets darker. The window abover her flashing the breath taking view of a full moon.

Getting back the joy of her body everytime I press into her. There was nothing else like it, I could not imagine the better things in life than making love to Lily. She was amazing, she had her arms wrapped around my neck and gave me that sweet smile. My thrusts go faster and all the sudden I'm the one moaning. She gave me her awe look. "Aww, Olllie. You sound so cute when you do that. Oh, Oliver you are ecstatic." She says warmly. Now my moans turns to screams of overloaded esctasy. It's all coming to it's end with my unreal climax.

The aura of the room turns dimmed argon, and my vision gives out. As my orgasm rushes past Lily's barrier. And all the sudden ecstasy put me out a little to much. I fainted on top of Lily. Uh oh, not how I wanted this to end.

I wake up to Lily's voice. "Oliver, are you okay?" She whispers as she knows that my eyes are slowly opening. "You were great." She said as she rubs my forehead. I nod, I signaled for her to kiss me. She did, and spoke again, "I'm sorry you passed out." She said. I only passed out because Lily's pleasuring blows were too much for me to handle, but I didn't want to tell her that. I laughed at myself again. Just to know that I'm even weak when I'm making love. Oliver can't even handle an orgasm.

The stereo was on, it was Hannah Montana singing her latest single "One in a Million". "What time is it?" I asked getting up. I glanced over to the stereo and it said that it was 2 in the morning. "Were you up all this time?" I asked her up, and seconds later she nodded. "How did you get me dressed?" I asked her noticing that my clothes were on when the last thing I remembered I was naked. "Believe me, you don't want to know." She replied. I shrugged and chuckled as she did.

Later on I fell back asleep with Lily next to me after we were talking about some random thing. Feeling her arms around me made me suddenly realize how blind I have been all this time, not knowing that there was always Lily there when I needed a shoulder to lean on. It was like I was just as doubted as I thought all along. I was overloaded, and just seemingly lost. Lost, to the fact that I should know ehere to go. I was frozen, but also melted onto Lily, I wasn't unsure. But it was Miley, I've been crushing on her ever since she moved to Malibu to pursue her dream to become Hannah Montana. But I loved Lily just as much, since I knew her longer than I did Miley. She was always there for me.

Sure she teased me, but even I laughed. They both enjoyed to play with my feelings sometimes, but on the other hand they also gave me encouragement alot of steps of the way. Saying things like; "Smokin' Oken", and "Olley Trolley". Was at my aspect of bringing me confidence. That was all I needed, now that Miley as Hannah gave me a part in her entourage as Mike Stabley III, it showed me that Miley was beginning to care for me. It was all clear now, they were surely growing onto me as I matured. And now I have a choice.

I fall back asleep as my thoughts trail into my dreams of the two beautiful girls walking with me. It was pleasant for me, they stayed next to me holding me, we were all making eachother laugh, and they both kissed me, and... eachother!

I cracked up from the couch seeing Lily scattered over the couch sleeping like a baby. Wow, the two of them kissed, wow! Now that's what I call a 'pleasant dream'. I stayed up til' morning rose from the horizon. And watched as Lily opened her eyes slowly and accidentally placing her hand over my crotch. I quickly began to harden, so I gently moved her hand blushing. "Lily? You awake?" I asked her. She fully opened her eyes to show her morning adjusted pure blue eyes.

I cupped her cheeks sweetly to her, "Rise and shine." I said with a warm soft tone. Aly and Aj's "Silence" was on the stereo. Actually one of my favorite songs by them. She smiled deeply, still a little tired. "Morning, Oliver." She responded. She then softly gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I held her close to me, our warm bodies colliding once again. Even though I wish I could've seen Lily's face after we made love. It would've told me if she thought I was good enough to bring her love and pleasure. Lily was obvious way too beautiful, and she thought I was too. Angels are meant to save someone in need of that love, but we would share our blushes together. We were both still teenagers, and we already found our mates. I've been wanting to call someone I love that for ever since I can remember.

Now was that chance. I pulled Lily from me and gave her a sincere and cute smile, "Lily?" I asked. She looked up with a hand rubbing my leg, "Yes, Oliver?" She asked back. I gave her a look in her eyes to search her feelings and get her accurate admittance to me, I felt she was true to me. "We're mates." I said with a light smirk. She giggled and hugged me again harder than she ever did before.

Miley wasn't due until tomorrow night, and the Maroon 5 concert was tonight. I wanted to make breakfast for her so I went to the kitchen and made cereal and orange juice and set it on the table. She came over and started to eat, glancing back at me to see if I was looking at her as well as she was. I gave her a wink, "Lily, are you excited for tonight?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah! I'm so glad that you're here to take the extra ticket that Miley couldn't have." She explained. "Yeah me too." Just then the phone rang, Lily got up and took it off the machine and answered. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Miley, how's that boring road trip? Your dad still talking about Uncle Earl when he and your Aunt Pearl tried to milk a pig?" She said and giggled into the phone. "Yeah! That's awesome! Oh hey, since you couldn't come to the concert with me, I asked Oliver to come along." She said. I smiled and finished the last of my cereal.

"Okay bye Miley, luv ya." She suddenly said, then she hung up the phone. When she said that to Miley, it went to make me think about that dream again. Talk about your seriously unusual love triangle. They were in love, or maybe it was just something best girlfriends do when they signature off now. Whatever it was, I still believed that maybe it was possible that Miley and Lily were compatible as lovers. But hey they would come back to me.

They were the most beautiful girls I ever knew. And here I am now, taking my road with Lily. I love her, and believe it or not but I loved Miley just as much. So I wanted hints, "Do you really miss Miley?" I asked trying not to sound obvious or weird. She smiled with her eyebrow raised looking at me with a strange expression on her face. "I do... Do you?" She asked me with a tricky tone in her voice. She was definitely trying to push me in a trap. She wouldn't though, she always knew that I had feelings for Miley for a very long time. "I miss her too. But it's gonna be okay. Cause' we... are going to see Maroon 5!" I said with enthusiasm trying to lure her away from the subject about us having passsionate aspects for Miley.

For all I knew, she could love her just as much as I did.

It Makes Me Wonder...


	4. I Don't Think About It

**Three - I Don't Think About It**

For passing days, I've been taking in all the new developments of me and Oliver's friendship. But the strange thing is that, we haven't been doing anything, or dating at all. We just obviously pretended like the whole time we spent together at Miley's house when she was away, never happened. I understand why, but not being together after our connection was made really hurts. I feel the need for him all the time. It's crazy, last time I was home sitting on my bed alone, I would replay that night that we had together so I would decrease the urges for Oliver. He was just so sweet, and tender, and...

"Hey Lilly!" Miley flashed in my face. I got up from leaning on my locker. "Oh um, hey!" I said back, possibly wiping away drool. "Oh I see, are you daydreaming?" She said interested in my biz. I was looking at her with sultry, "Nooo..." I said with incompletion of my answer in my voice. I then looked away to drop the subject with her. "Yeah," She said with sarcasm. "Now let's see, is it that guy, that guy, Oliver, or him." She said looking around and pointing at every guy in the hall. Then she looked back at me waiting for my answer. "Oh wait a minute, why would I say Oliver. That's totally not the one. Wouldn't that be just weeirrd." She said laughing in my face waiting for me to laugh along with her.

"Yeah, ahaha!" I laughed phonily. Then I see Oliver walk torwards us with that adorable smile across his face. "Hey Oliver, what's up" Miley said before I could say anything to him. "Not much, even though you just missed me fall over my chair in the lunchroom, and every single girl was laughing. Every, single, one." He said chuckling at himself. I mean me, I had no problem with him doing silly things. Actually, it's the crazy and hilarious things that he does is what mostly draws me torwards him.

But before I realize this, he looked away for a moment admiring the halls. I give a look to Miley and smile sweetly at her. She just looked cute right now. I guess she's just excited about something, that's the way she is. When something awesome is around the corner, she usually just gets all jumpy and happy. I love that about Miley, my best friend in the whole wide world... nothing more.

At last period, all three of us recieved a lame lecture from Mr. Corelli, I fell asleep, Miley was looking at her nails. And Oliver practically fell asleep with his eyes open, because he looked so bored he decided to stare, or even daydream. When the bell rang after a while, I shot up with my hair flipping to the back. "Mornin' Lilly," I hear Miley say beside me as I wipe my eyes. Opening to see Miley and Oliver staring down at me. Then she reaches her hand out to help me up.

We walked out of the school, trying to wake up completely. "Hey, you excited for the Halloween party at my house?" Miley says. "Heck yeah! Hey are you inviting David?" I asked. He was at our school, he also starred in the show "Wizards of Waverly Place". Which is Mikayla's co-star. Either of us like her. But Miley had no problem with him, because I guess David aka Justin Russo doesn't like Mikayla either. God, I don't have a monster crush on him, I just feel like I want to know him.

"Who exactly is all coming?" I asked after Miley nodded at my invite wish. "Just a few people, it's not going to be a blow up party. Which reminds me, you can't tell anyone other than the invited people about this party. Or else we'll have more of a party than we will expect." She asked of me. I nodded, and smiled. I hugged her, and put my lips against her ears and whispered, "Can't wait."

When the three of us landed Miley's house, Miley grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and took a sip before she spoke. "You know as long as nobody does anything out of hand. We'll have a good time. I know... I'm the kind of girl who will go crazy at parties, not including taking my top off and making out with Jason. Oh man those lips were out of this world..." She then dazed. "Miley! Come back!" I yell next to her ear. "Ow! I'm back." She said itchily.

"Yeah that end of school party was out of control, and so were you" Oliver said in the background then walking around the island with me and Miley. "You know, we could just have a party with just the three of us. That would be way better than having a mob come in and tear up your house." I advised. Miley then walked around the island and sat at her little dining room table. Along with me and Oliver.

"Ugh, yeah that would be kinda fun. Dang, it's harder than I thought to be a party runner." She says with her irritated face. "Yeah remember the last time you tried to throw a party, you accidentaly sent your unpersonal invites to a group of kindergarten kids expecting a birthday party." I recalled, but Miley put her face up against mine telling me to stop. "Sorry." I added.

"You know, you should just forget about the whole party thing. Why don't we go to a haunted house, go to McDonalds and come back here and have a good old fashioned sleepover." Oliver suggested... not such a bad thing. "You know, that could actually kind of fun." Miley said smiling at Oliver strangely, almost giving him her sweet smiles. No! Those are my Miley sweet faces. "Yeah, but can you cut out the whole haunted house thing. Not so much my thing." I said with awe.

Tonight was halloween, the sun was heading into it's slumber. And the easy sounds of the calming waves of the beach filled my ears. I dressed into my blue waist tightened dress, and packed pajamas for when I sleep over. I curled my bangs and had one side cover my eye. And walked out of my beach house yelling to my mom that I was leaving for Miley's house. "Bye mom, I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled, grabbing my purse at the bench. "Bye sweetie, call me if you need anything." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Will do mom, love ya!" I called back and left out the door and across the road and saw Oliver's awesome Mercedes Benz that he got for his sixteenth birthday back in July. I squealed from excitement. They both looked so good, Oliver was wearing a black shirt with large super-cursive writing on it, with a onyx jacket, and baggy jeans. And Miley was wearing a green diagonal checkers top, with a small jacket over it, and her favorite brown checkers skirt. Total hotness, I was thrilled to see both of them look so good, and so excited.

I jumped in the expensive car and gave Miley a big hug while squealing. Miley laughed, "Come on Oliver, step on it! Who's ready to party tonight!" She yells as if she's dressed up as Hannah Montana and starting her concert. Oliver stepped on the gas, and we 

stormed out of the neighborhood.

Finally hitting nighttime, with plenty of stars and a harvest moon hanging in the sky. Road lights passed us by, as the wind strongly flowing through all of our hair. It was the beginning of an awesome night. "Woo!" Oliver yelled raising his fist up in the air. Miley did as well, I screamed and hugged Miley by her side again. The darkness of the air, and the lightness of the lights were making me ecstatic. I was so anxious to have so much fun with my two best friends in the whole world. "Where is that haunted house you were telling me about earlier Miley?" Oliver yelled from the front, Miley jumped up and spoke next to his ears. She was trying to keep her hair out of her face form the strong wind. "It's two left roads from here, and make a right from that road, and you'll go up a big hill. From there we should reach it." She told him.

I laughed out of randomness, knowing neither of them heard me from the overpowering wind flowing with force. Sometimes having a convertible wasn't always a good thing, but it still felt good. Then Miley sat back headbanging lightly to the rap music playing on Oliver's radio. "So Lilly? You excited." She asked sitting closer to me. "Am I!?" I said with my eyebrows shooting straight up. She smiled seductively, and rubbed my leg. All the pixie sparkles on her cheeks made her dark blue eyes look even more beautiful. I was getting turned on by Miley right now, but I wish she wouldn't do this right now, when we would have to wait the whole day to be together again. Wait a minute! This is wrong, or is it.

"Oliver!" I yelled up to his ear. "How much longer will it take to get there?" I asked turning away from Miley's actions. "About fifteen minutes." he said than cranking up the volume to his radio, which was playing a Chris Brown song. I looked back over to Miley who resumed her sexy smile and brushed my hair with her fingers. "You look great tonight." She said huskily. I was helpless with her now, I was vulnerable with her. Even more vulnerable than I was with... I was interrupted of my thoughts when her lips touched mine. Before I fully realized we were making out.

It was only a few moments, our tongues never even touched yet. I guess she didn't want to go that far. It was okay with me. I love Miley so much, but now I fully understand the relationship between me, Miley, and Oliver. It was in fact two on two, and two on the other two. And from that moment, no thought of Oliver crossed my mind. I was still attracted to him, it's just that the urges that I had for him suddenly vanished from the inside of me.

For the rest of the drive we cuddled, whispered into each others ears, and feeling her smooth legs. It was strange, but hey I say we can do whatever the hell we wanted, because it's party night. From there on, Oliver pulled into a strange field, which was the parking lot for the haunted house. "Oliver? Are you sure this is the right place?" Miley asked jumping up to him. Oliver chuckled, "Sure is, just one thing..." He began. Miley gave him her evil frown, showing that if he screwed up, you are ready to see the ugly side of Miley. But one thing with me is that Miley doesn't have an ugly side. "We have to walk up that hill. It's only a half a mile long." He finished. Miley nodded, "Nice save buddy. You were this close..." She closed in her fingers looking Oliver in the eyes jokingly.

"Well, we should go now, we don't want to waste the night arguing with Oliver." I suggested. Miley nodded again, "right." She whispered. We opened the doors to the car and got out. Oliver hooded the car so no one could get in, and locked it. From there we began walking up the large hill. We all stayed together, making sure another would drift off and get lost. It was dark and silent, until we reached the top and heard the visitors chatting up there.

When we finally reached the top, we saw the house. It was huge! "Wow!" Miley commented. Oliver looked scared, I wanted to go over to him and hug him. "Oliver, don't be scared, come on! You're the man of our group, we need a strong guy like you to protect us." Miley said, trying to sound convincing. Sure Oliver's confidence in not being scared of a fake haunted house is greatly dwelt on. I sure wouldn't want to get scared in there and have no shoulder to lean on.

We stayed together walking in the area. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. At least they did after being in the house, or before. "Come on Oliver, move your feet." I said kicking the back of his shoes. He was just being silly. I was scared too, but hello. It's fake. Oliver payed for our admittance, and we went in the house. It was awesome, I got scared may times along the way to escape. Everytime I screamed, I practically hugged Miley or Oliver close to me. I was the easiest one to scare, well not as much as Oliver would get scared. Miley stayed right by my side the whole time as we followed Oliver all the way through.

I just hate those guys dressed up like Jason, and they take their loud chainsaws and place them right at your feet. They better be careful with those things, they were way too close. After that we hit the cornfield maze, which was simply crazy. Every other corner or turn there would be someone who would jump out at you and scare us to death. I loved it.

The whole experience was just so horrific, it was so cool. "Oh my gosh, Miley. That was so much fun." I said hugging her, and Oliver was laughing crazily in the background. "I know, wow. I'm tired, and hungry. Hey Oliver, what do you say we hit MickeyD's and head home." Miley asked. He nodded and waved his hands to tell us to leave. Oliver, he's just a riot. Everything he says or does is hilarious. Miley always made me laugh as well. So we went back into Oliver's Mercedes and stormed out back into the nighty roads.

"I know, you were hysterical. It's in the corner, it's in the corner! Ahh!" Miley joked, she was making fun of Oliver who was scared of every single moment in the house, and the maze. "Well... I was right, wasn't I." Oliver defended. I laughed. Miley took a sexy look at me and whispered into my ear. "I had a great time with you, But I can't wait until tonight." She lipped and then moved back slowly acting like she never said anything to me. Did she just say that, to me!? My best friend, the most amazing girl I ever knew, likes me?

Oliver cranked up the radio once again, and we all sang along and was having a great time. I never felt so happy to be with my friends, well I always was, it's just that there are moments that make you realize how awesome they are. Oliver drove up to downtown Malibu and we went to McDonalds. He went through the drive-thru and asked us what we wanted. "I'll have a large fry, chicken snack-wrap, and sprite." I ordered, Miley had her turn. "And I'll have, uh, oh what the heck. I'll have the same thing she's having." She said, and hugged me once again, I giggled and did our handshake.

"Also, could you get me a number 7, and a Dr. Pepper." Oliver ordered. When the girl told us the total, and to go around the corner to pay, He went around and gave the cashier the money. Then we went up to get our food. After he checked to make sure we got everything we wanted, he drove out and into the streets. "Wait a minute, Oliver? Could you take us to the Video Hardware store? I want to pick up a scary movie for tonight to top it all off." She asked, I nodded saying that was a great idea. "Sure." He answered. "You're the best!" She said, and me and Miley jumped up and down.

I told Oliver to wait outside the store, so me and Miley could pick up a movie. We went in and looked around. I grabbed "_The Ring_", and "_Scary Movie 4_". One movie to make us scared, and one to make us laugh. Good call. I told Miley what i grabbed, and she liked what I grabbed and we paid for the movies. After that we went back out and into Oliver's car. From there we zoomed back into Malibu's beach houses area.

When we got back to Miley's house, we set down our McDonalds on the table and started to eat. "I had a great time, thanks Oliver." Miley said. "Yeah I know, it's so much fun being out all night." I added. The snack-wrap I was eating was delicious, and everytime I took a bite I look over to Miley and smiled at her, as she did to me. I glanced at Oliver and gave him a grin. He smiled back at me, making me feel so much at home. Oh, how much I miss being with him. But we were forced to keep it a secret, especially around Miley.

When we finished eating, Oliver threw our garbage away, and at that moment, Miley's brother Jackson walked in the house through the back door. "Hey Jackson, where were you?" Miley asked as he hanged his jacket up. "Party..." He answered blankly. Oliver looked at him in a strange way, I wonder what he has on his mind. "Okay, well what happened?" She asked again. I looked at Jackson for his answer to spill out, but Oliver still looked at him in an even more tensed way. "Don't want to talk about it, now if you excuse me. I got television to watch." He said as he crouched down at the couch and turned on the TV.

"Whatever, come on." Miley said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm to follow her up stairs. We went in her room, and she slammed the door behind her. Somehow, I guess Oliver wasn't coming up. She took a drink from her leftover Sprite, and took out her movies. "I'mma put the movie in now." She said as she put in the movie in her DVD player. When she finished, she went in her bathroom and started changing her clothes. She changed into a large Hello Kitty shirt. When she put that on she brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She came out and smiled at me.

She looked so beautiful, even when she wasn't trying to be beautiful. Miley was a goddess, two goddesses in one body, including her alter ego Hannah Montana. "Hey, did you bring your movie jammies?" She asked. I nodded excitedly, "Of course, when do I never. Hold on, I'll go change." I said as I got up to get in her bathroom.

I changed into a pink shirt, and a short red shorts. I brushed my teeth with my Hannah Montana tooth tunes toothbrush, and washed my face. I came out and saw Miley read "Tiger Beat" Magazine on her bed. I overheard her saying, "Oh Nick Jonas, you look so good in that suit. Ah!" She yelled. I looked at her strangely and accidentally startled her. "Um, Miley?" I said, she jumped, "Uh what, just reading an article on uh, Mikayla, who lip synced at one of her concerts. I knew she was no good!" She said jokingly. "Nice save, I heard you draping over Nick Jonas, like... drapes." I chuckled.

I cuddled up to Miley to look at magazines with her and watching the movie. She gave me a Cosmo magazine, and showed me the picture of her as Hannah Montana in a hot dress. "Dang you look really good in that picture. How do you do it?" I asked her. He swung her beautiful wavy brown hair to the side of her shoulder, "I know, how do I?" She laughed. I then put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her a cheek. She blushed, and hugged me close to her. Then she pulled me on top of her as she threw her magazine on the floor. As I did mine, and gave her a deep kiss on her lips.

She pulled my face closer to hers and deepened the kiss. I was almost falling into her, the warmth she gave, and her touches that makes me shiver to make me feel good. She was the most amazing girl I ever knew, and she was making out with me... me! As she flipped over, and then she was on top of me she forced a powerful kiss on top of mine. She licked my lips asking for acceptance, I submitted her tongue to explore my mouth. I moaned softly to her power over me.

As she continued to dominate my mouth, and I would rarely try to fight her back, but it just felt so good having her take over me with such energy, she rubbed my up legs slowly. And she slipped her hand up my shirt. "Yeep!" I squealed. As she moved higher up my shirt she touched my breasts and fondled with them. It was amazing how good she was with me, her soft tender hands roaming my body, making me moan just feeling them, and her hot dominating kisses. I just arrived in heaven with my best friend Miley.

Downstairs, Temporary Oliver POV...

I stayed downstairs with Jackson watching "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". I would scream every time that guy with the chainsaw would pop in every scene. Jackson laid down on the couch with the remote held over his chest. "Hey Jackson, I've been meaning to ask you. Where's your dad tonight?" I asked him. I haven't seen him around here tonight. He looked over at me and answered, "I think he's out on a date tonight, but I guarantee he's probably going to spend a night with his date. If so, it's about time he got some." He laughed. I chuckled and looked at the TV, only to see someone's head get chopped off.

"Youch!" I yelped. From being scared i jumped on the couch where Jackson was laying. "Ah! Help!" I screamed. He just laughed ignorantly but jokingly. "Same old Oliver." He chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and squinted my eyes at him. "Well it's true, after all this time you are still scare of stuff like this." He commented. "Well, I try not. But that is why they call it scary." I said. I looked over at the window from the back of the beach house and saw the beaming Harvest Moon hang in the sky, I stayed calm and took in the soft sounds of the waves. I would do anything to keep my head away form anything scary.

But something else rang in my head. "Hey Jackson, I've been meaning to ask you. Remember that party you told me you were out at. When you came home from it, you seemed really upset. Would you mind telling me what happened?" I asked. I was curious to find this out. I mean I hate to see Jackson like his normal playful self. He stared at the TV for a moment and finally spoke.

"Well, Remember my girlfriend Jenny? Well were at this party for Halloween. And this one dude shows up, and starts making moves on Jenny. I tried to stop him, but Jenny said she was dumping me for him. I sat at that party all alone for hours. I didn't want to come home because nobody was home, and the doors were locked, plus I could have gotten in, but I forgot my spare house key." He finished with one large inhale and exhale. "Wow, it was a rough night for you wasn't it." I said to him as I rubbed his shoulder as I consoled him.

"Ya think..." He said. I gave him a grin to try to cheer him up. "Don't worry Jackson, I'm here for you." I said as I laid back against the couch. Jackson looked over at me happily. "You know Oliver, you're a good friend. It's too bad we don't see much of eachother." He says. I give him a smirk, that was a sweet thing to hear from Jackson, i feel the same way about him. It's just that, recalling back to the camping night we had. He confirmed to me that us 'truly' being together was not right. But somehow, for me that never left my mind.

At the corner of my eye, I look at Jackson seeing him smile invitingly. "Hey Jackson... Ever think of me?" I asked, bringing a familiar scent in the air. As he looks at me fiercely, his fire was beginning to burn. As my ice was being broken once again. Here he was, free and alone with me once again. I move closer to Jackson putting my arm around him. The strange thing was, even though he was older than me I was actually a little bigger than him. So I closed him against me. I kissed his lips reluctantly, with him starting to come on to me. He moved his arms around me to pull me closer. "Oh Jackson...Oh," I stutter, as he takes my lips with force.

Before I knew it, we were sharing exploration of each others mouths. I felt up his gorgeous dark blonde hair through my fingers. As he held my hips to fall on top of him. I cried softly as I melted on him, I loved the taste of his mouth. So fresh and saliva coated. Jackson was finally mine, after all of this time of waiting.

As I was on top of him, I pulled up and took off my shirt and threw it at the ground. And resumed kissing him harshly. Then I helped him take off his shirt and swung it across the room. The I try to undo my belt buckle, "Wait, let me help you with that." Jackson said as he takes my belt off from below me. Then I pulled off my pants, along with his boxers that he was going to wear for bed. Then he got up from the spot he was in and gave me a loving kiss against my mouth.

Then he touched my body, he was momentarily teasing me by squeezing my nipple and then licking it, I moaned loudly. From there he unexpectedly grabbed my flaming erection. I moaned sadly, it was so not like Jackson to just take me without me being fully aware of it. I hugged him closer, feeling the trust between us. He began to rub my dick back and forth slowly and tightly. I yelped as I snapped my head back in pleasure.

"Oh sorry, Let me crank that up for you." he said evilly. He increased the speed of his hand pumping my dick. And I moaned out of control. "Jackson, please." I mutter softly as he looks at me tangliy. "Wow Oliver, you're more sensitive than I thought." He says halfly coldly. He pushed me on the couch and hovered over me. He gave my cock a quick lick, and took it all in his mouth. Was this really happening to me?

It felt so damn good, his mouth was just out of this world, quickly taking me to the edge. I shrieked loudly as he plunged me with so much pleasure that it was mostly unbelievable. From moments after he bobbed his head at a calming rhythm. I put my hand over his head to relax him. From more passing time, of feeling soft, I came harshly into his mouth, following a huge moan escaping my lips. Jackson surprisingly swallowed all of it. He then came over to me from below and laid on top of me. But then he pulled my legs over his shoulder, and I was forced to invite him into me.

He gently pressed his dick up forth my center. I slouched and pressed my body into the cushions of the couch. Jackson then pressed into me, my tightness enveloping his large flesh was the most amazing feeling. It was what I was waiting for for a very long time. He gave me one smooth thrust into me, allowing a soft and powerless moan come from my mouth. From there on everytime he thrusted deeply inside of me, I felt so complete. I was inside a heaven with my best friend Jackson.

Miley's Room, Return Lilly POV...

She moved her hand down to my barrier and passed it with a finger that felt incredibly good. She gave me a smile, and pet my hair as she put in another finger, taking me to the edge. After sharing this beautiful moment with Miley, all I remember after that was falling asleep next to Miley as I accepted the darkness of the night.

The next morning, we were cuddled together, as her arms tightly around me I spoke softly to her ear to greet her to the morning. "Miley, wakey wakey." I whispered. She opened her eyes slowly and looked over at me. "Mornin' Sweetie." She said with her husky voice. She yawned heavily, and got off of her bed. "Come on Lilly, let's go get something for breakfast downstairs." She said, as she took my hand to take me downstairs. She took me into the kitchen and brought out a few things.

"So do you want cereal, pancakes, or toast?" She asked. I smiled and answered, "Um, I'll just have cereal." I answered. She started making them by getting out the milk and pouring the cereal in the bowls. I went over in the living room and noticed something... very awkward.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "What! What!?" Miley, yelled from the kitchen. And she ran over to where I was standing and looked at the couch, as her eyes popped right open. "No way!" I said, Jackson and Oliver were laying on the couch cuddling, without any clothes on. "Oh my gosh, i gotta get a picture of this." Miley said. I looked at them with a cute overlook. I was almost jealous. I should at 

least get them up before Miley's dad gets here.

"Oliver! Jackson!" Miley yelled. I then see the open there eyes under the influence that nothing happened. "Oh my gosh!" Oliver yelled as he noticed himself smothered on to Jackson's body. "Strange." I began, I looked at Miley with irony in thought. "It's strange how these things work out overnight. Who would've guessed it." I said.

"I know, you and me. Oliver and... him." Miley laughed. I looked at the struggling to get out of the couch and find thier clothes. "Miley, what ever you do. Do not tell dad! If you do, I tell him that you and Lilly slept together last night." Jackson said thoughtlessly. "Uh Jackson, you still know I could just tell dad about you and Oliver." She said. "Dangflabbit!" He yelled. Me, Oliver, and Miley laughed.

I gave all of us a look and gave a put a giant smile on my face. I didn't care about it, in fact I was so happy I wasn't surprised that they slept together. Because it was just as strange as me and Miley being together. I cuddled over to her and continued to laugh as I watched Oliver and Jackson search around the house for their clothes. "Happy Halloween, mwahaha!" I said with enthusiasm and gave Miley a kiss.

After all of this happening was still shocking, but all of this time I've had to hide my relationships. Because they were always so unusual. But in the end, I just don't think about it.


End file.
